Schoolstuck
by angeliccharizard
Summary: The kids and trolls find themselves in John's hometown, completely unharmed by the game. How will the kids deal with being back in school? How will the trolls deal with being in a human school?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't care if somebody already has taken the AU 'Schoolstuck', it's not actually an AU and I couldn't think of anything else to name it._

_Also, after writing this I re-read Homestuck partially and found out that Terezi at least actually knew what school was, but innacuracies aside, I personally had fun writing this._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>John woke up and smacked his alarm clock abruptly to stop its incessant buzzing. He groaned at the thought of another day at school.<p>

He got up and prepared for the day, and then went to his computer to quickly check Pesterchum before the bus arrived.

Jade, Dave, and Rose were all offline. He then glanced quickly at his trollslum. He blinked. Karkat, Terezi, Vriska... well, they weren't as bad as he had thought—before his life depended on them that is.

He then proceeded to remove all of the trolls from their slum, and proceeded to grab his backpack and head out the door, down the block, and to the bus stop.

He sighed. He wished slightly that his life could go back to the way it was... before Sburb, but no. Now he was headed off to school—John's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

He was headed off to school. He wasn't currently in the Medium, fighting for his life. He shook his head. What was going on? Was all of that a dream? He cringed as he realized he hadn't looked at the calendar before he had left. That might have been a big hint as to what was going on.

The bus pulled up in front of him, like it was supposed to. He sighed. Maybe he'd figure things out later, after school. He walked on to the bus, looking for an empty seat. He smiled. There was an open seat next to Rose! As he sat down next to her, she gave him an odd look.

"heya, rose! you wouldn't _believe_ the dream i had last night! you were in it, and—" Rose's expression suddenly made sense. "you never went to school with me. you live on the east coast..." He realized aloud.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So I guess this means you have about the same amount of knowledge on our current situation as I do?"

John nodded. "when did you notice things were weird?"

"...When I woke up in my home. And you?"

"ehehe... just now. " Rose rolled her eyes. "but i did have my suspicions before boarding the bus!"

The bus came to a halt and everyone started pouring out. Rose started watching the other kids walk by with a solemn look. "It's so strange... seeing other humans again."

John nodded. "but really fun too!" He then gave Rose one of his signature goofy grins. As they stepped off the bus, they heard somebody yelling.

Rose sighed. "Even though it's nice to see a healthy Earth society again..." she sneered.

John looked over to see what the commotion was about, and frowned. There was a girl who looked oddly familiar hiding behind some similarly familiar blonde dude who was yelling at some kid with black hair... grey skin, and candy-corn colored horns. Huh.

"...OBVIOUSLY THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! WE'VE NEVER EVEN SET FOOT ON THIS PLANET!" Yelled the grey-skinned kid.

"look for the last time i don't know what happened" replied the blonde one.

"...Dave?" Rose yelled at the blonde kid.

He turned around, and waved. "hey rose"

The kid with grey skin looked over at John and Rose, and groaned. "OH GOG. NOT YOU TOO."

The girl smiled and waved at them. "rose! john! hiii! "

John blinked. "dave? and... uhh... jade?" The girl, or rather, Jade, nodded. John then looked at the kid with grey skin. "then you must be... " the kid watched John expectantly. "terezi?"

"AAAAAUUUUUGH! ARE YOU REALLY THAT—"

John laughed. "haha! no, i'm just kidding. you're karkat, right?"

Karkat snarled. "YES. NOW TELL ME, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!"

John blinked. "...school." Karkat raised an eyebrow. "...you know... where you learn stuff?"

Karkat sneered. "WHY WOULD YOU NEED A PLACE TO LEARN? ARE YOUR GUARDIANS TOO STUPID TO TEACH YOU ALL THE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW?"

"no, that's just homeschool. here we get... uhh... a social experience?"

"K4RK4T! TH3R3 YOU 4R3!" Shouted a girl, whom John was then able to recognize as Terezi.

"TEREZI, YOU'RE HERE TOO?"

"Y34H, WH3R3V3R 'H3R3' 1S..." She then looked at Dave. "D4V3, YOUR SH1RT. YOU'R3 W34R1NG 4 R3D SH1RT."

"wow" He said, taking a step back. "you really are terezi"

"H3H3H3, Y34H." She opened her mouth as if to say something—or lick Dave—when a bell started to ring from inside the school.

"ahhhhhhhh! we're gonna be late!" John yelped.

"...LATE TO WHAT? SCHOOL?"

"yes!" he then slapped his forehead. "and i don't even know my schedule!"

"it's cool", said Dave calmly. "we've never gone to this school before we need schedules anyways" "you could just go down to the office and get yours too"

Jade smiled. "wow! i'm going to school! i've never gone before, but i saw it on tv and it looks fun!"

"you would say that being raised by a dog and all" Dave said in a flat tone. Jade smiled.

...

"OKAY, ALL OF THESE ADULT HUMANS ARE REALLY FREAKING ME OUT." Karkat whispered as they left the office.

"i can assure you, they have no intention on killing you." John said, sighing with irritation.

"SO HOW DO3S TH1S SCHOOL TH1NG WORK?"

"well, you go to each of those classrooms when the teacher tells you to. now we're going to the class that has the one by it, first period."

"I THINK I GET IT."

"and do what your teacher says."

"did anyone else find it strange that they have schedules for all of us? "

"We're on earth and it's not destroyed. Anything else strange to point out?"

"touche"


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi found her way to a history class on the second floor of the building. As she sat down, the teacher stared at her, baffled at her appearance. She then blinked and asked, "Is there a reason you were late to my class?"

Terezi frowned. "UHH, 1 D1DN'T H4V3 MY... SCH3DUL3."

The teacher smiled and picked up a clipboard. "So you're... Terezi Pyrope?"

Terezi flashed a toothy grin. "YUP."

"Well, Miss Pyrope, I guess I need to inform you that there should be no sunglasses worn in my classroom." Terezi shrugged, taking off her glasses to reveal her pure red eyes. A murmur went around the classroom and the teacher gasped. "Ohh, what happened to your eyes?"

"1 ST4R3D 4T TH3 SUN FOR TOO LONG, H3H3." She replied, enjoying the attention.

The teacher shook her head. "How are you not blind?"

"1 4M."

She got a pitied look. "Why was I not informed of this?"

Terezi shrugged. "PROB4BLY B3C4US3 1T DO3SN'T M4TT3R. 1 C4N SM3LL F1N3."

The teacher blinked. "Uh... huh..." She then turned to the board. "So, in 1692..."

...

Karkat slowly made his way into his class, eying the teacher suspiciously on the way in.

"Mister Makara, profane language is unacceptable in this classroom!" The teacher snapped.

Karkat's attention was drawn to Gamzee, sitting in the back of the classroom. "HeY tHeRe, BrO." He said, waving at Karkat. The teacher was not amused.

"Is there a reason you are late _and_ have decided to disrupt my class?" The teacher asked, tapping his foot.

Karkat flinched. "WELL, I DIDN'T HAVE A... SCHEDULE THINGY..."

The teacher nodded. "So you're a new student too?" He quickly glanced at Gamzee, then back to Karkat. "Shocking." he then sighed. "Well, don't be shy, find a seat!"

...

Karkat growled as he stepped off the strange human contraption called a 'bus'. People in the halls and classrooms had been constantly staring at him. How human children were supposed to go through with that for twelve years of their life he would never know.

He looked down the street. John had said that he probably had a 'house' somewhere, as the school had an address for it in the system. Something then caught his eye—on one of the doors was his symbol! He walked up to it and knocked on the door. He then grimaced, hoping that it actually was _his_ 'house' and he wouldn't have to come into contact with another stupid human.

The door swung open, and Karkat nearly toppled over backwards at what he saw. It was another troll. An _adult_ troll. Worse even, he looked _mad_. But then, he looked down at the symbol on Karkat's shirt, and his anger seemed to fade into something more... confused?

The troll walked inside the house, and Karkat stood there, still in shock. What surprised him even more, is what the troll proceeded to do next. "Aren't you going to come inside?" He asked.

Karkat flinched. "...YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

Karkat grimaced, and cautiously inched his way inside. "WAIT A SECOND, ARE YOU REALLY A TROLL, OR ARE YOU A CREATION OF WHATEVER GAVE ME THIS UHH... HOUSE... AND STUFF?"

"I am a real troll."

Karkat pursed his lips. "WHO ARE YOU THEN?" He blinked. "AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR SYMBOL ON YOUR WARDROBE?"

"I am known as the Signless." He stated.

"SIGNLESS? AS IN... YOU HAVE NO SYMBOL?"

"Yes." He then looked directly at Karkat. "Now tell me, your symbol—is it grey to conceal the color of your blood?"

Karkat flinched. "WH—WHAT?" The Signless then pulled out a blade. Karkat jumped back, but the Signless didn't come at him, he merely pricked his own finger with the tip of the blade. Karkat gasped. The same red blood that coursed through Karkat's veins started to form a little droplet at the tip of his finger.

"Is this the color of your blood?"

Karkat squinted. He didn't know this man, but he was a troll with the same mutant candy red blood as him. He nodded reluctantly.

"In that case... I believe that I am your ancestor."

Karkat's eyes widened. "MY ANCESTOR? BUT..."

"Something odd is going on, but it may not be the best option to fight it. Yet."

Karkat sneered. "ARE YOU SAYING I STILL HAVE TO GO TO THAT STUPID SCHOOL THING?"

"I may not be your lusus and so I will not force you to do so, but I will suggest it to you as the current best course of action."

Karkat grimaced. This stupid troll was right. He hoped things were going to get violent soon.

...

Tavros surveyed the strange hive that was provided to him. It was a white house that looked exactly like the ones surrounding it, and they were all really close together. He took in a deep breath, and headed through the door. The interior was pretty much the same level of bland, except for the ohmygoshwhoisthat.

Tavros froze in place as a large man stood up from the couch in front of him. His eyes then widened when he saw large fairy wings attached to his back, and large horns protruding from his head. This wasn't a human, it was a troll. And though it was a crazy thought, Tavros couldn't help but whimper with hopeful glee, "pUPA pAN?"

The adult troll blinked in kind confusion. "i THINK YOU HAVE ME MISTAKEN FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" He then looked around. "hEY, uMM... wHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? hAVE YOU LOST YOUR LUSUS?"

Tavros looked down at the floor solemly. "uH, kINDA, bUT, tHAT'S NOT WHY i'M HERE," he started to back up towards the door. "i THOUGHT, tHAT THIS WAS MY HIVE, fOR THE TIME BEING, bECAUSE THIS IS WHERE, tHE HUMAN TRANSPORT VEHICLE, dROPPED ME OFF,"

The winged troll looked down at Tavros's shirt. "hEY! wE HAVE THE SAME SYMBOL!" He pointed to his shirt, which indeed showed the same symbol.

Tavros blinked. "i THINK, yOU MIGHT BE, mY ANCESTOR," he then smiled nervously, eyeing the older troll's wings.

The troll smiled cheesily. "tHAT'D BE COOL!" He held out his hand. "i'M CALLED tHE sUMMONER."

Tavros shakily stretched out his hand and shook The Summoner's. "i'M tAVROS." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, just as a warning so you don't stop reading in the middle, there is a minor OC in this and the next chapter, but she doesn't stick around for long._

_Actually I wouldn't even call her an OC, she's so minor XD_

* * *

><p>Karkat stared at Gamzee, eyes wide with fright. "ARE THOSE BRUISES!" He asked, referring to the purple marks on his arms.<p>

"HuH? ThEsE?" He surveyed them. "Oh, YeAh. My AnCeStOr WaS iN mY hIvE, aNd He ThOuGhT i WaS wEaK oR sOmEtHiNg." Gamzee smiled.

Karkat frowned in worry. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"YeAh. CaN i StAy At YoUr HiVe ThOuGh? I tHiNk He MiGhT wAnT tO kIlL mE."

"WHAT!"

...

John frowned. It's always a little annoying passing those kids who are totally making out in the hallways, especially when you're single. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, until he realized that they had grey skin.

He whirled around and faced them. "pardon me, but are you guys trolls?"

The dude was wearing blue and red shades and had two sets of horns. He sneered at John when he saw him. The girl on the other hand was wearing purple goggles and seemed to have fin like protrusions on the sides of her face. She grinned ear to ear when she saw John. ") ( -EY! You're t) (at kid! Jo) (n, aren't you?"

John blinked. "yeah! ...how did you recognize me?"

She giggled. "From t) (e VI-EWPORTS silly! —EV-ERYBODY knows w) (at you look like!"

John grimaced. "oh... that's cool... i guess..."

"feferii,we 2hould probably get to cla22, they don't liike iit when you're late..." The guy interrupted.

She pouted. "O) (, okay." She then smiled and waved at john. "Sea you later!" And they walked off.

...

Dave smiled. Even though it was really disappointing to be in school again, it was almost totally worth it to be in digital art with Terezi. "PSST." Terezi hissed. "D4V3, LOOK 4T TH1S ON3."

Terezi had taken an animated gif of some guy from a cop show taking off his glasses while saying a horrible pun. She had put a record on his chest, and a second pair of sunglasses under the first. Dave fistbumped Terezi. "nice job i like the extra sunglasses"

Terezi cackled. "H3H3H3, TH4NKS. 1 WOULD H4V3 DR4WN YOUR 3Y3S, BUT WH4T'S R34LLY TH3 PO1NT 1F YOU C4N'T L1CK TH3 SCR33N?"

Dave pursed his lips. A normal response would have been, 'yeah, I know right?' But it wasn't really a normal question, so he just patted her on the shoulder and went back to work on his computer.

The teacher walked over to observe their work. She sighed. "Terezi, I know you can do better than that."

"yeah terezi stop drawing like a blind person"

"1 WOULD, BUT 1'D H4V3 TO B3 4BL3 TO S33 F1RST."

Terezi cracked up and Dave smirked. The teacher passed this off as some strange inside joke, rolled her eyes and walked away.

...

"R3DGL4R3, 1'M HOOOM3!" She called. Redglare turned her head away from the TV and smiled at her.

"So, wh4t th1ngs d1d you l34rn 4t school tod4y?" She asked.

"1 L34RN3D 4BOUT TH3 H1SORY OF TH3 4M3R1C4N JUST1C3 SYST3M."

Redglare cocked her head. "4m3r1c4n?"

"TH3 R3G1ON W3'R3 CURR3NTLY 1N."

Redglare widened her eyes. "4h! 1 th1nk 1 d1d too!" She gestured towards the television. "Th3y h4v3 v1d3os of m4d3-up murd3r myst3r13s on h3r3."

Terezi smiled. "WO4H! R34LLY?" She sat down and looked at the TV. She smiled ear to ear as Redglare described what had happened so far in the program.

...

"hey karkat**!**"

Karkat shuddered. This stupid school thing was bad enough without HIM around. Karkat pretended like he didn't hear him and walked faster.

"wwait! karkat!" Eridan caught up with him.

Karkat stopped. "WHAT IS IT!" He snapped.

Eridan smiled giddily. "meet miranda! she's my matesprit!"

Karkat blinked. "YOUR... MATESPRIT?"

"yeah!"

Karkat then noticed that Eridan was holding hands with a girl with dyed blonde hair, blue eyes, and a completely glazed over look. "Oh em gee! You must be Carl!"

"KARKAT"

"Riiiight..." She then hugged Eridan. "Oh my goooosh I just love having a boyfriend!" She then frowned and looked at him. "You ARE my boyfriend, right?"

Eridan squinted. "yeah i think thats the human equivvilant of matesprit"

She blinked. "Ahaha! You're so funnyyyy!"

Eridan smiled. "isnt she great?"

Karkat blinked. "ONLY YOU, ERIDAN." He stated, and he walked away.

...

Karkat flinched and fell to the ground as something large and heavy fell on him. "WHAT THE—!"

":33 karkitty!" Exclaimed Nepeta. People around them started to laugh.

"NEPETA. I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU, BUT COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?" Karkat grumbled.

Nepeta giggled and did as he asked, and helped him up. ":33 h33 h33, sorry!"

And then Karkat frowned as he saw another familiar face approach. "D- Nepeta, do you really need to make such a scene?" Equius asked, exasperated.

Nepeta stuck her tongue out. ":33 I'm just happy to s33 him again!" She blushed a bit and quickly faced Karkat. ":33 I mean, you're the first troll I've s33n other than Equius..."

Equius rolled his eyes and started to walk to his next class. Karkat dusted himself off and nodded a bit at Nepeta. "WELL, I'LL SEE YOU LATER." He said.

":33 yeah, okay!" Nepeta replied.

And Karkat walked off.

...

Tavros pressed the button on the elevator to call it, and he waited for it to come. He really wished that they had those back on their little meteor, well, if they were ever going back... As the doors opened, he was going to roll in when he felt somebody push him into the elevator from behind. He turned around to thank them, but then he saw who it was.

"Hey, Tavvy!" Vriska said, sneering as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Tavros slouched in his wheelchair. "uHH, hI vRISKA," He then looked up at her with a pitiful look. "yOU'RE NOT, uMM, gOING TO MAKE ME LATE FOR CLASS, bY PUSHING ME DOWN THE STAIRS, aRE YOU?"

Vriska smiled. "Gr8 idea, 8ut no." She draped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to say hi to my f8vorite moir8l!" She then leaned on him. "Or something more flushed if you want...?"

Tavros blushed heavily. "I, uHH" He then sat up straight, forcing Vriska off of his back. "nO, yOU'RE REALLY, rEALLY MEAN, i'M NOT YOUR MOIRAIL, eVEN." The elevator doors opened.

Vriska frowned, and shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." She wheeled him out the elevator, and down the stairs.

...

John walked down to the office. He wasn't quite sure why he was being called, until he saw four very uncomfortable looking trolls sitting in the office. He sighed. The vice principal noticed John and beckoned him to come over. "Mister Egbert, so glad you could make it. These four individuals claim that you are their international representative?"

John blinked, and then smiled. Thank GOODNESS they decided to ask him to help them with being human...ish. "yeah! that's right!" He then walked over to the trolls. "umm, first, who are you, and what did you do?"

"What, can't you recognize me? It's me, Vriska." Vriska asked sarcastically.

Tavros then slightly raised his hand. "aND, uHH, i'M, tAVROS."

John then looked at the two older trolls. "and are those your pare...n...lusus...es?"

The older trolls smirked. "wOW, REALLY? hAHA! nO, WE'RE THEIR ANCESTORS!" Replied the Summoner.

John blinked. "...okay... soooooooo... what happened?"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Tavvy here fell down the st8rs."

Tavros frowned. "nO, i REALLY, tHINK, tHAT YOU PUSHED ME."

John gave Vriska a pained look. "you pushed him down the stairs?"

Vriska flinched. "Well when you put it that w8..."

John shook his head. "okay... because we don't want you expelled and have to go find another school for you to go to, is it okay if we just call this an accident?" He then looked directly at Vriska. "but you have to promise to behave from now on. i don't know what troll culture is like, but for humans, pushing paralyzed kids down stairs is not okay."

Vriska groaned. "Okay, I won't push him down the st8rs anymore..."

John sighed, and then turned to face the vice principal. "we're all good here! no need for anything drastic!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? What are your opinions, Mr. Nitram? Miss Serket?"

Tavros and Vriska opened their mouths to talk when John waved them off. "he means you." He said to the ancestors.

Mindfang blinked. "Well, I think 'Mr. Nitram's decendant here could have 8een a 8it less of a wimp to avoid getting picked on, 8ut other than that..." The vice principal stared at Mindfang in horror. John facepalmed.

"i'm sorry, english isn't their first language." John quickly interjected. "what she meant to say was..." he bit his lip while trying to come up with a way to fix that horrible comment. "that she's sorry her daughter was picking on him, because that's how he fell down the stairs, vriska was roughhousing with him around the stairs, and that's how he fell. on accident." John rambled.

Mindfang shrugged. "Yeah, sure. That's what I meant..."

The vice principal nodded briskly. "Right. Okay." He shook hands with the ancestors. "Now, are you sure that you don't need to take your son to the hospital...?" He asked The Summoner.

Tavros shook his head. "nO, iT'S OKAY, i HAVE, kIND OF, a HARD SKULL," He interjected.

The vice principal nodded and excused all of them. John smiled meekly in response and left the room to go back to class. Tavros watched as Vriska followed John with a look of guilt. Tavros rolled right up next to her. "yOU DIDN'T REALLY WANT ME TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT, yOU JUST WANTED TO TRY AND MAKE HIM JEALOUS, dIDN'T YOU," Tavros asked. Vriska just looked at her feet, and Tavros rolled away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here's where things get shippy. Things get crazy later, so not all of these are the pairings that I'll keep for the duration of the story :P_

* * *

><p>Finally, after a few days, all of the trolls and kids were able to get together after school. "so anybody know what the heck is going on?" Asked Dave. Everybody looked around the circle expectantly but nobody had an answer. Well, nobody of the trolls or kids.<p>

Miranda waved her hand. "Oh! I know what's going ooon!" Everyone looked at her, confused. "The first dance! It's this friiidayy!"

Jade jumped for joy. "a dance! that's like, the highlight of school!"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, and of course, everyone has to bring a daaate!"

The trolls looked confused. ":33 what's a date?" Asked Nepeta.

Miranda giggled. "You know, the person you take to the dance?" She raised an eyebrow. "Romaaanticly?"

Everyone in the circle exchanged nervous glances. Eridan laughed. "wwell good thing ivve got you miranda!"

Miranda looked at him blankly. "What? Oh, no, Josh asked me and I said yes." She took a step away from Eridan. "You know, I don't think this is really working. We're breaking up." Eridan stared at her, dumbfounded, as she skipped away.

"wwell wwhos gonna be my date noww?" Eridan asked pitifully.

The circle quickly disbanded.

...

"GO1NG TO TH3 D4NC3?" Terezi asked Dave, coloring in another panel of a comic with him and her in it.

Dave shrugged. "ill probably go to make fun of all of the kids who are taking it too seriously" he said. "with you and egbert"

Terezi smirked. "SO W3'LL B3 YOUR D4T3S?" She cackled. "TOO COOL FOR ONLY ON3?"

"gog no" Dave quickly interjected. "as friends if even that" He then raised an eyebrow. "what about you? are you gonna ask karkat?"

Terezi pouted. "N4H, 1 DON'T 3V3N TH1NK H3'S GO1NG. H3'D B3 4 DOWN3R 4NYW4YS." She then smiled again. "H3Y, WHY DON'T YOU 4SK J4D3? SH3 1S PR3TTY MUCH YOUR M4T3SPR1T 4NYW4YS."

Dave shifted his sunglasses. "nah there are plenty of other guys on this planet shell probably find somebody else that she likes" He then turned his focus back to his computer.

Terezi cackled. "H3H3H3, YOU'R3 JUST SC4R3D SH3'LL S4Y NO B3C4US3 YOU'R3 NOT TH3 L4ST TWO G3N3T1C4LLY COMP4T1BL3 HUM4NS L3FT ON TH3 PL4N3T 4NYMOR3!"

"heck no" Dave exclaimed coolly. "ill ask her if you ask your stupid boyfriend"

Terezi smirked. "D34L."

...

Dave found Jade by her locker. She was exchanging her textbooks and binders for the next set of classes while talking to Karkat. "could you PLEASE stop bothering me!" Jade asked Karkat, slamming her locker shut.

"OH, I'M SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE NICE HUMAN, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. I'M GOING TO GO TO JOHN NOW."

Jade clenched her fists. "i AM nice! just not to jerks like you!" Karkat stormed off. And she picked up her books in a huff. She then noticed Dave. "oh, uh, hi dave! what're you doing here?"

He shrugged. "well the dance is coming up and i was wondering if you wanted to go" He slouched a bit. "with me"

Jade's face lit up. "really!" She squealed. Then she blushed and stood up streight. "oh, i mean, that'd be cool..."

Dave smirked. "cool" He replied, and he walked off.

Jade sighed and leaned against her locker.

...

Nepeta slinked through the hallways of the school, looking for Karkat. She was finally going to work up the courage to ask him. She spotted him and hid behind a corner. "TEREZI." She heard him say. "LOOK, THE DANCE IS STUPID, BUT, I KIND OF THINK I SHOULD GO. WITH YOU." Nepeta froze. Karkat was asking _Terezi _to the dance!

She walked the opposite direction down the halls. Terezi would say no, right? To be nice? She shook her head. No, if Terezi wanted to go with Karkat, Nepeta wanted her to be happy. Besides, she could always go with Equius...

"hEY, nEPETA," Nepeta turned around to see Tavros.

":33 oh, hi Tavros..."

Tavros frowned. "aRE YOU OKAY?" He asked.

She shook her head. ":33 I'm fine..."

He then cleared his throat. "wELL, uHH, dON'T TAKE THIS, tHE WRONG WAY, oR ANYTHING, uHH, wELL, dO YOU THINK, tHAT YOU COULD, mAYBE, gO TO THE DANCE, wITH ME?"

Nepeta blinked. She didn't think that Tavros felt that way about her! They were friends and all, but... ":33 umm, okay! Sure!" She said, trying to smile.

Tavros sighed with releif. "oH, tHANK YOU, nOW, wHEN vRISKA ASKS ME, tO GO TO THE DANCE, tO MAKE jOHN JEALOUS, i CAN SAY, sORRY, i'M GOING WITH nEPETA,"

Nepeta gasped. ":33 to make John jealous? Vwhiskers likes John!" She exclaimed.

Tavros flinched. "wHAT? oH NO, i MEAN, i THINK SO, bUT IT'S JUST, a GUESS, aND IF i'M RIGHT, yOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE, bECAUSE, sHE'LL PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS, aGAIN,"

Nepeta jumped up and down with joy. She had completely forgotten the ordeal with Karkat over this new development. Mean old Vriska liked the kind and caring human, John! ":33 ohh this is fun! I totaily want to help them get togefur!"

Tavros's eyes lit up. "yEAH, mAYBE IF vRISKA'S WITH jOHN, hE'LL MAKE HER, lESS MEAN,"

Nepeta grabbed Tavros's wheelchair. ":33 c'mon! Let's plan on the way to your next class!"

...

"D- You're going to a rediculous human gathering, with a rustb100d!" Equius exclaimed, exasperated.

":33 Well, yeah!" She replied. ":33 Aren't _you_ going to ask Aradia? She is your matesprit... Isn't she?"

Equius flinched in horror. "D- What? No, I... She—" He began to sweat.

Nepeta turned around and sighed. She then spotted Aradia speaking with Sollux and Feferi. She looked kinda sad... As Sollux and Feferi left, Nepeta bounded over to Aradia. ":33 Hey, Aradia!" She squeaked. ":33 Got a date for the dance yet?"

Aradia shook her head. "n0 n0t yet"

Nepeta shot Equius a look, and he vigorously shook his head, 'No'. Nepeta pouted, and then got a mischievous look on her face. ":33 Well, Equius has b33n meaning to ask you, but he's too _wimpy _to." Nepeta giggled.

Aradia raised an eyebrow. "0h he _has_ has he?"

Equius blushed. "D- No!" He shouted over to them. "D- I would never ask a filthy rustb100d to any sort of gathering, frivolous or otherwise!"

Aradia frowned. "yeah well i w0uld never g0 t0 any s0rt 0f gathering with such a stuck up jerk!"

And she stomped off. "D- Come, Nepeta, let's not be late for class..."

Nepeta rolled her eyes. She definitely had some work cut out for her the night of the dance...

...

John tapped his pencil on his desk. They were learning history, which probably mattered a lot if they were going to rebuild a society back on Skaia or in the Medium, or wherever if they got back, but it was _really_ boring.

He leaned out the right of his desk to see Vriska a few desks in front of him. Inbetween them was Nepeta and Sus... Jen... Some girl who said hi to him once.

He decided to write a note to Vriska. 'are you going to the dance?', It read. He passed it to the girl, who passed it to Nepeta, who sneaked a quick peek at it before passing it to Vriska.

Vriska smiled. 'I guess...' She wrote back.

John read the note, and then replied with, 'are you going with anyone?' But this time when it reached Nepeta, the teacher looked over and asked,

"John, can you tell me what the name of this court case was?"

John froze. "uhhhhhhhh..."

Nepeta quickly took this opportunity to change John's note to read, 'wouldyou go with me ?'

"Well?" The teacher pressed.

"marbury vs. massachusetts?"

The teacher sighed. "Please pay attention, John."

Nepeta passed the note to Vriska. Vriska looked at it and became flushed. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. He returned with mouthing, 'soooooooo?'

Vriska quickly scrawled, 'Yeah!', passed it back and focused on the teacher to avoid getting caught off guard like John. Nepeta took this opportunity to change it to, 'Yeah! I was thinking, with you. What do you s8? ::::3'

John received the note and laughed- probably at the eight-eyed kitty face Nepeta made, and then passed to her a note that read, 'sure, i guess! :D' and Nepeta smiled as the two exchanged happy glances. The dance was going to be perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

_Uhhh. I wrote this REALLY early on in my fan-ing over Homestuck and the more shippy things get, the more my writing skills degrade._

_Not to mention I wrote most of this late at night._

_Pfff_

* * *

><p>It was the night of the dance. It had previously been arranged that all of the girls were going to meet at Kanaya's, who had been preparing outfits for them over the week in her spare time. All of the guys headed over to John's, because his dad was happy to supply his friends with button-down shirts and other semi-formal attire.<p>

":33 Wow Kanaya!" Exclaimed Nepeta, twirling around in her dress. ":33 This is the prettiest dress ever! You are so good!"

Kanaya blushed and laughed. "Thank You Very Much! It Was Really Fun To Make."

Nepeta then sighed. ":33 It's a shame nobody asked you to the dance..."

Kanaya shrugged. "Well, Eridan Asked Me." Everyone went silent, and then cracked up.

Jade then wandered over to Rose. "so, did john get to asking you to the daaance?" She asked, poking Rose's shoulder.

Rose shook her head. "No, he took too long, so I said yes to Brendon."

Jade squinted. "you mean that kid that likes all that weirdo poetry?"

Rose nodded. "I thought he would be fun to analyze during a social gathering. He is quite intellectually interesting..." She then quickly glanced at Vriska, then at the floor.

Aradia walked over to Kanaya. "i guess its just us g0ing dateless then" She said, smiling. Kanaya smiled back.

Kanaya's ancestor knocked on the door and opened it. "Rose, Your Guardian Has Arrived." She stated, giving them a warm smile.

"Thank You, Dolorosa." Kanaya replied, heading towards the door.

As they neared the car, Rose's stomach clenched. She really hoped her mom was sober.

...

Once everyone had arrived it became apparent that they were overdressed for the occasion, as well as a few other seventh graders, but it didn't really matter. They were all overdressed as a group, and they all were regarded as weirdoes anyways.

As they entered the gym, they could hear the music blaring, and that was pretty much all when it came to hearing. Lights were flashing and it was incredibly crowded. Terezi laughed. "WOW. 3V3RYTH1NG 1N H3R3 1S JUST 4 SM3LLY BLUR OF HUM4NS. 1 M1GHT 4CTU4LLY N33D MY C4N3, H3H3H3!"

Karkat then walked over and linked arms with Terezi. She stared at him quizzically. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS. I JUST DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE SUBJECT TO YOU WANDERING AROUND AIMLESSLY AND WHACKING THINGS WITH YOUR CANE." She grinned.

Jade giggled. "how gallant! hee hee!" Karkat shot her a flustered look and turned around.

Nepeta wiggled. ":33 Well, I don't think it's called a dance for nothing! Let's boogie!"

Most everyone started dancing. Nepeta tried to get Equius to dance while Feferi twirled around with Sollux. Terezi also had her fun with Karkat by swinging him around and barely missing multiple collisions with other people.

This continued for the next few songs until a slow song came on. Everyone exchanged awkward glances and then decided to follow the wave of people out of the gym to get refreshments and possibly an audible conversation. Except for Sollux and Feferi, who were completely content with sharing a dance.

John and Vriska went to sit down across one of the tables set out from Rose and Brendon. "soooooooo, having fun yet?" Asked John.

Brendon had a depressed look on his face. "I don't believe fun is a proper description for anything." He stated.

John blinked. "he seems nice..." He said, smiling uncomfortably at Rose. Rose smiled a bit and then frowned and looked away.

Nepeta watched them from a table across the room. ":33 Ohh... they don't look as happy as I thought they would..." She said, frowning. She then sighed. ":33 I mean, how could I not have s33n how Rose likes John? It's so obvious!"

Tavros shrugged. "i GUESS, yOU CAN'T, rEALLY GUESS WHO WOULD BE SOMEBODY'S BEST MATCH, uNLESS YOU KNOW EVERYTHING," He said. "bUT DON'T, uHH, bE TOO HARD ON YOURSELF, yOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING NICE," He smiled. "bECAUSE YOU, uHH, aRE,"

Nepeta grinned. ":33 Thanks." She then looked over to the awkward group of four. ":33 But how do we fix that without being mean to Vwhiskers? I mean, she's so happy and not mean around John!"

Tavros and Nepeta both got to thinking. Tavros's eyes then lit up. "hEY, uMM, dIDN'T vRISKA AND eRIDAN USED TO BE KISMESES?"

Nepeta nodded. ":33 Yeah, but they broke that off ages ago, and you don't bring your kismesis to a party!" Tavros frowned and nodded, and then got back to thinking. Nepeta then grimaced. ":33 Ohh, I've got an idea... it's kinda mean, but, what if we tried to get them together by their mutual social issues? I mean, both of them have major problems in the romance area..."

Tavros's expression turned into a pained one. "sO WE BREAK UP vRISKA AND jOHN TO HOOK HER UP, wITH eRIDAN?" Nepeta nodded. Tavros cringed. "i HOPE vRISKA KEEPS HER PROMISE,,,"

...

Karkat found himself sitting on a bench in a corner away from all the chaos with Terezi's arms draped around his neck. She laughed and took in a deep breath through her nose. "4HH! 1 C4N SM3LL CL34RLY 4G41N!" She put her nose to his cheek. "1T W4S N1C3 OF YOU TO GU1D3 M3 4ROUND, THOUGH. 4 N1C3 CH3RRY 1SL4ND 1N 4 S34 OF PUNG34NT P34CH."

He blushed. "...YEAH, WELL-"

"gog get a room you two"

Terezi quickly spun around and let go of Karkat, almost shoving him off the bench. "OH! H3Y TH3R3, D4V3!" She almost stuttered, blushing a faint turquoise.

"im pretty sure this school has a policy about pda" He added, smirking.

Jade shook his arm. "ohh, stop bothering them! it's nice seeing karkat not being such a grumpy-pants!" She said, smiling.

Karkat buried his face in his hands to cover his flushed face. "ARGH!" He growled. Jade giggled.

"so have you decided whether youre going to do the next slowdance yet?" Dave asked Terezi, fidgeting with his sunglasses smugly.

Terezi looked towards the ground, flustered, and then she smiled wide. "YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T N33D 4N 3XCUS3 TO 4CT 4LL FUZZY 4ND FLUSH3D TOW4RDS J4D3. 1F YOU W4NT TO D4NC3 W1TH H3R, 1'M SUR3 SH3'LL S4Y Y3S."

Dave's smirk faded into a frown. He scratched the back of his head and turned around. "yeah well see you later" He said, and walked off. Jade looked over at Terezi, then at Dave, and blushed. She quickly went to catch up with him.

"WOW, SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO PEER INTO THE MIND OF A COOLKID?" Karkat asked, mockingly.

Terezi leaned back against the wall and crossed her legs. "3V3R S1NC3 1 B3C4M3 ON3." She grinned widely.

...

"l00k if y0ure g0ing t0 insult me all night st0p f0ll0wing me!" Aradia yelled.

"D- Follow you! You're just hanging around the same group I associate with!" Equius retorted.

Nepeta frowned. ":33 I guess the whole John Rose Vwhiskers thing is gonna hafta wait..." She sighed. She then turned to Equius. ":33 Would you please stop selling Aradia so short? If you like her, tell her! She just doesn't like you because you're being mean!" Equius blushed and opened his mouth to say something. ":33 And would you drop the blood class thing? It doesn't matter! I mean, look how happy Sollux and Feferi are! And me, I don't even know what color Karkitty's blood is-" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"D- You like Karkat?" Equius asked with honest confusion. Nepeta blushed and ran off. Equius reached after her, but didn't follow.

Aradia looked at Equius who was obviously worried for Nepeta. "y0u kn0w f0r such a jerk y0u have a very nice m0irail" She said, patting his shoulder and walking off.

Equius watched her walk away, and then started to head towards Nepeta when Tavros cleared his throat. "aHEM, uHH, sHE'S MY, uMM, DATE SO, mAYBE I COULD, tALK TO HER?" Equius stared at him for a bit, making him uncomfortable. Then, he nodded, and Tavros rolled off after Nepeta. "nEPETA?" Nepeta was sitting in a corner, her face buried in her arms. "nEPETA ARE YOU OKAY?"

She shook her head. "I'd been so careful to keep that a secret... And now even Equius knows..."

Tavros wheeled himself right next to her. "wELL, i DON'T SEE, wHY THAT'S SUCH, a PROBLEM," He said. "hE SEEMS, oKAY, wITH THAT," He gestured over to Equius who was finally having a civilized conversation with Aradia. Both of them laughed.

Nepeta sniffed and carefully blotted her eyes dry with her hands as to not further injure her makeup. ":33 I guess I'm no good with my own relationships, but at least I've got something of a knack for other peoples'." She smiled. ":33 Ready to fix what we started?" Tavros smiled back.

...

After a bit of dancing with everyone, another slow song came on. Terezi watched Dave offer his hand to Jade, who took it and began to dance with him. Terezi then turned around to someone tapping on her shoulder. "LOOK, I KNOW YOU WANT TO FREAKING SMELL ME TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN, SO I'LL LET YOU. JUST THIS ONCE." He held out his hand.

Terezi smirked. "1F YOU W4NT3D TO D4NC3 YOU COULD'V3 JUST TOLD M3." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and swayed to the music. He hesitated a bit, and then put his arms around her waist and proceeded to do the same.

...

Rose leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, frustrated. "Hey, do you want to leave? This is really boring." Asked Brendon.

Rose scowled. "Actually, I'm starting to find you quite boring. You're free to leave." Brendon gave her a sour look and left the room.

John frowned at Rose. "are you okay?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. Vriska opened her mouth to say something when Nepeta walked over. ":33 Hey, Vwhiskers, could you come over here for a bit?" Vriska blinked, then nodded and followed Nepeta.

John smiled at Vriska as she left, and then turned back to Rose. "why not?"

Rose looked away. "I would have liked to think that you would have known."

John frowned. "well, rose, i can't read minds like you..."

Rose shot him a frustrated look. "I didn't think it would take mind reading to figure out how upset I was after you didn't-" She froze, and folded her arms in discomfort.

"i didn't...?" His eyes widened. "rose, are you upset that i didn't ask you to the dance?" Rose blushed, and so did John. "if... i knew that, i definitely would have asked you!" Rose's face lit up. "now, can i make it up to you with, umm..." He stood up and held out his hand. "this dance?" Rose smiled, and took his hand.

Vriska looked over from where Nepeta took her to see John dancing with Rose. Her jaw dropped. Her lower lip started to tremble and Nepeta looked away in guilt. She then nodded to Tavros, who brought over Eridan, who they had explained the story to. Nepeta cringed as he walked over, sure that he would say something horrible. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"vvriska" Eridan started, awkwardly inching closer to her as Tavros and Nepeta fled. "i knoww that im probably the last person that you wwant to sea" He glanced away. "and i knoww its not my buisness but i think i knoww howw you feel"

Vriska snarled at him in pure rage. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, you're r8ght, th8s is none of your 8uisness!" Her eyes teared up. "H8w in the w8rld do y8u think you kn8w how I feel!"

Eridan's eyes narrowed. He gestured over to Feferi and Sollux, who were happily swaying in each other's arms. "you dont reely think that youre the only one that has unrequited flushed feelings for someone do you?" Vriska's arms trembled, and she put her hands over her face as she sobbed quietly. Eridan hesitantly placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder, and then slowly embraced her.

Vriska sniffed, and then looked up at Eridan, who had an uncomfortable look on his face. Vriska then smiled faintly. "You know, we were kismeses 8efore, 8ut that didn't work out quite well..." Eridan frowned, expecting her to pull away, but she put her head on his shoulder instead. "M8y8e we're more fit to 8e moir8ls."

Eridan smiled and nodded briskly. "yeah i could use one of those"

Nepeta sighed with relief. ":33 whew! Supurr glad that didn't blow up in my face!" She and Tavros exchanged smiles. ":33 but there's one more tiny thing we have to do!" Tavros and Nepeta looked over at Equius and Aradia, who were sitting next to each other, but were refusing to look at one another. Nepeta stormed over. ":33 look, I don't care what Equius says, Aradia, but he really likes you and is always making slips to me about how pretty and smart he thinks you are." They exchanged glances and Equius was blushing heavily.

"is that true?" Aradia asked. "0r were y0u really just a jerk that th0ught that because y0u were a higher bl00d class than me that i sh0uld be in l0ve with y0u and i kissed y0u f0r n0 reas0n?"

Equius shrugged. "D- I always was so condescending to you because I was intimidated by your intelligence, your beauty..." He gritted his teeth in reluctance. "D- I just never thought that you would lower yourself to being flushed with a jerky highb100d like me..."

Aradia's expression softened and she kissed him on the cheek. "c0me 0n then" She said, standing up. "why d0nt we degrade 0urselves then by dancing with each0ther?"

Equius smiled awkwardly, and then nodded and joined her on the dance floor. Nepeta sighed. ":33 Well, I guess that's everybody but..." She scanned the crowd of people for Gamzee and Kanaya and was shocked to find them casually waltzing around on the floor, both seeming to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. Nepeta smiled. ":33 That's everybody then!"

Tavros shook his head. "tHERE'S STILL, uMM, yOU," He smiled. "i WOULD, uMM, aSK YOU TO DANCE, mYSELF, bUT, uHH," He looked down at his useless legs.

Nepeta smiled softly. ":33 That's okay, I still had a really great time." She kissed him on the cheek. ":33 Thanks to you, shipping buddy!"

Tavros laughed nervously and blushed. Nepeta giggled and leaned on the back of his wheelchair, smiling happily as she watched the purrfectly constructed couples dance together.

...

Rose and John left the school arm in arm. Before getting to everyone, Rose looked at John and said, "Yes."

John raised an eyebrow. "yes? yes what?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

John blushed, and then thought for a moment. "oh yeah!" And they both laughed as they joined the others in Dave's brother's car.

Bro had the radio cranked as he drove everyone to their homes. They all sang along to the radio as songs that played at the dance came on. It was pretty entertaining to hear, because most of them hadn't heard any of those songs until that night.

By the time the last couple of people were dropped off everyone was pretty much asleep. It was a good night.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is pretty much all I have so far because I don't know where to go from here. If anybody has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading :)<em>


End file.
